


Are you in love?

by ashxtonsdimplxs



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtonsdimplxs/pseuds/ashxtonsdimplxs





	Are you in love?

A 10 year old Stiles squealed as he was chased by a 14 year old Derek. They were currently at a family camping site, one they rented every summer. 13 year old Scott was sitting under a tree with a 12 year old Isaac, both blushing and sneaking glances at each other. Their parents were down by the lake, watching an 11 year old Laura and 12 year old Cora splash and giggle in the lake. Stiles looked behind him at Derek, who was having trouble running in the over size leather jacket. Stiles giggled but since he wasn't paying attention he tripped over his own two feet, tumbling down the hill. Derek followed after him and what little breath Stiles had left in his body was knocked out as Derek landed on top of him. "Not fair, you weren't supposed to catch me." Stiles whined, pouting. Derek's eyes flashed blue and they danced with mirth. Stiles smirked. "For a werewolf, you're a terrible runner." He teased, trying to push Derek off him. But Derek was bigger and stronger and wouldn't budge. "Come on fattie, I want to swim." Stiles said, and Derek finally got off him. He held his hand out to Stiles and the younger boy took it. He brushed his clothes off. "Race ya to the lake." He laughed and turned around. He began to run to the blue lake, pulling his shirt off as he did so. He tossed it to his mom, and she caught it easily. "Be careful! It's night time and I don't want you getting hurt!" She called and Stiles began to whine as a shirtless Derek passed him with a grin, jumping in. "Ya know if you didn't have your werewolf powers this wouldn't happen!" He called and Derek shook his head. "Oh shut up Stiles you just can't stand losing." He rolled his eyes as Stiles jumped in, purposely splashing him. "You smell like wet dog." Stiles crinkled his nose. Derek pushed him under the water, laughing. His mouth was filled with salt water as he was pulled under with Stiles. Stiles swam up to the surface, and gasped in air. Derek followed after him, and after a short staring contest they both had to get out of the lake before they swallowed too much water from laughing so hard. 

Derek lay next to Stiles on the top of the hill and Stiles shivered. "Cold?" Derek asked, turning his head to look at him. Stiles nodded and Derek sat up, shrugging his jacket off before covering Stiles with it. It was Derek's dads, so it fit Stiles like a blanket. The pale boy blushed, and thanked Derek quietly. He hesitated before shuffling over and placing his head on Derek's chest. Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Hey Derek, have you ever been in love? Mommy says she's in love with daddy, and your mommy says she's in love with your daddy." Stiles asked, just to break the silence. Derek looked over at him and stared at Stiles for a second. "I wouldn't say I'm in love, but I would say I love someone." Derek said quietly, turning a bright red. "Do you think Scott and Isaac love each other?" Stiles asked again, looking over to the boys who were still under the tree. Scott had moved closer so he was pressed into Isaac's side and Isaac had his head resting on Scott's shoulder, his eyes closed. Scott turned his head and kissed Isaac on top of the head. "Yeah I do." Derek answered and Stiles turned his attention back to him. A comfortable silence settled over them before Stiles broke it again, staring into the night sky instead of at Derek. "Hey Derek, who do you love?" He asked quietly, as though he were afraid of the answer. Derek grabbed his chin and turned Stiles head so that he was looking at Derek. Derek moved forward hesitantly before pressing his lips to Stiles. Stiles kissed back after a few seconds, closing his eyes. "You." Derek answered, and Stiles couldn't keep the grin off his face, even after he fell asleep.


End file.
